Surprise
by WhiteWolfePrincess10
Summary: Seans leaving to the army and she found out she wasnt pregnant... but what if she was wrong and really turned out to be pregnant, and all she really has right now is her best friend Manny.
1. Chapter 1

What is the false alarm of Emma being pregnant was false. What if she really was. This is my first story so tell me how it is and leave me reviews. I don't own degrassi

Sad days

Sean and Emma decide if she is pregnant that they will keep the baby. It's a few days later and Emma thinks Sean might stay still and she goes to take a test to see if she is really pregnant and she gets her period. She goes to tell Sean the news. She gets in the car and finds Sean.

"Hey Sean I need to talk to you" Emma says

" Hey, sure what is it?" Sean asks

" Well I'm not pregnant" Emma says and smiles

"That's good " Sean replies

" Are you still going away ?" Emma asks " I mean even though I'm not pregnant"

Sean stops what he is doing " Emma I never was not going, I'm still going"

Emma looks at him " but.. I thought.." Sean interrupts her " No Emma I was still going. So I can make something of myself then I'll come back to you"

tears start to go down her face " but I don't want u to go Sean that's too long" he hugs her and looks at her

" I'm sorry but I have to do this" he says Emma spends a little time with him then goes home.

2 months later

Emma and Manny are at the mall shopping and talking and trying on clothes when Manny looks over at Emma " Em have you gained weight??" Manny comes over by her as Emma looks in the mirror.

" I don't know how. I haven't done anything to gain weight Manny" Emma says looking at herself in the mirror.

"Em ...I think you really may be pregnant" Manny says

" no way Manny I started my period remember and.." Emma starts to explain but Manny steps in

"Then why did it end the next day?? and why are you gaining weight?? huh??" she questions Emma. Emma just looks at herself in the mirror

" What will I do if I really am? Sean is gone already Manny Please help me" Emma says

Manny hugs her " don't worry Em I will "

Center Center/ 

Well that is the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Sorry if it's short


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to hear that people liked it. If you have any ideas for me to add at all let me know I'm always up for some ideas.

I don't own Degrassi

* * *

Chapter 2

Manny and Emma sit in her room in the basement after a long day of shopping

"Em you should go to the doctors tomorrow to make sure everything is ok." Manny says caring about her best friend, "and you really have to tell your mom."

Emma just sits there on her bed "ok I will go to the doctor tomorrow, and it's not my mom I'm worried about telling, since she was supportive when I first thought I was pregnant," she pauses "…its telling Sean."

Manny touches Emma's arm and looks at her "Em you will find away to tell him, just tell him if he ever calls or write him a letter" Emma stands up and walks to the steps," I don't know how I am going to tell him yet I just have to think about it, but meanwhile lets go get something to eat I'm starving." Emma says as she heads up the stairs and Manny follows her. They both find Spike in the kitchen giving Jack a snack before he goes to bed. Manny Raids the kitchen as Emma goes over to the table and pulls out a chair and sits down. "Mom..."

Spike looks over at her," yes sweetie"

"Mom," Emma starts to say," I think I really am pregnant"

Spike stops what she was doing and looks at Emma "no sweetie you got your period, remember" she takes Jack and lets him go play while she cleans up

"No mom it lasted not even a day and I have been getting sick everyday lately, will you take me to the doctors tomorrow?" Emma asks her mom

"Yeah I'll talk you "Spike answers

Emma smiles and gets up grabbing something small to eat as the girls head downstairs Spike says " you girls gets sleep "

Both girls laugh a little "we will" and they go downstairs and fall asleep watching a movie. The next morning Spike wakes up the girls and they get ready and go to the doctors. Emma waits on the table in the room as Spike and Manny wait out in the waiting room for her.

Dr. Ross walks in "Hello Emma how is you"

Emma plays with a little bit of her hair "I've been ok "

He starts to give her a normal check up. "What seems to be the problem "he asks?

Emma tucks her hair behind her ear" I think I'm pregnant; I just wanted to be sure "he stops and looks at her

"ok well let's take a look" he tests her and takes it to see if she is pregnant , she sits there and try's to be patient and he finally comes back with the results " Well Emma you are defiantly pregnant " he hands her some papers and gives her a prescription for vitamins " Now take these everyday and I'm going to have you come back sometime next month for a checkup" she takes the papers and she walks out to the waiting room where Manny and Spike are.

"Well?" Both of them say

"I'm definitely pregnant." she shows them the papers as they leave the building. Emma and Manny get in the backseat of the car and all Emma has going through her head is 'how am I going to tell Sean.'

* * *

Hope this was a little better then my first Ch. Tell me what you think. Remember I'm always open to ideas for my stories. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took a little while for me to update. School has been a little crazy lately. But thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Emma just lies on her bed at home not knowing what to do. She stares up at her ceiling with many thoughts going through her head. _"How__ am I going to tell Sean? What is he going to say? Will he leave me? What if he doesn't want __it now__? What if…__"_ She tries to forget about it and she rolls over and holds one of her pillows. She leans over and grabs her notebook and pen that is by her bed and she lies back down and tries to write Sean.

_"Dear Sean,_

_ Hey Sean how have you been? I have been better. I need to tell you something…I'm ……"_

She crumples it up and throws it away and starts again. She tries for about an hour. Manny comes downstairs and looks around seeing about 50 crumpled pieces of paper on the ground and in the trash can. She starts to pick them up.

She looks at Emma "Em what are you doing?"

Emma looks up at her "Trying to write Sean" Manny sits next to her and moves her notebook.

"Em stops trying ok, you will find away to tell him. Just stop trying so hard. You're going to stress yourself out and that's not good for you."

"I know Manny" Emma reaches over and puts her notebook and pen away." You're right" Manny gets up and gets ready for bed

"Come on Em it's getting late, we have school tomorrow so let's get some sleep" Manny says getting into bed. Emma gets up and goes and changes into a tank top and pj pants. As thoughts go through her head of what Manny just said," _school. What are people going to say when they find out?"_ She walks to her bed and gets under the covers _"What will they think of __me?__"_ she turns out the light and lays down _"What do I say when they ask who's it is? What __will they__ say if they know its Sean's?__ What if…"_ she stops herself and tells herself just to get sleep.

The next morning Spike comes and wakes the girls up for school. Manny gets up first and gets dressed and goes upstairs. Emma gets up not excited about school at all. She decides to just wear comfy sweat pants and a t-shirt. She looks around and sees one of Sean's old foodies he gave her and she puts it on. She just straightens her hair for today and goes upstairs to eat something. Manny is already up there eating. Emma just has 2 pieces of toast.

Spike looks at her" Emma you need to start eating more than that you're feeding for two now you know"

Emma looks up at her "yes mom I know." She looks at the time " come on Manny" she grabs a water bottle from the fridge as she finishes her toast " we have to get going" she grabs her books and walks to the door. Manny follows grabbing her stuff. They walk to school. On their way Emma pulls up her hoodie and shirt, stops and looks at Manny "Does it look like I have gained weight? Please be honest Manny"

Manny looks at her "not too much Em"

Emma puts down her shirt and hoodie and says "What bout now?"

"No Emma you fine ok stop worrying"

They get to school and stop at their lockers and then go to their first class which is Mr. Simpson's class. Emma puts her stuff down by her computer and Mr. Simpson calls Emma over away from the others as kids start to enter the room

"You feeling alright Emma?" he asks concerned.

She looks at him," yes I don't know if my mom told you but…" she whispers to him "I found out I am pregnant"

He looks at her," you sure? I thought your mom said that…"

She answers him before he can finish "yeah but I went to the doctors and found out that I really am"

He nods," well you know me Manny and you mom will be here for you and did you tell Sean?" he asks

Emma puts her head down "no, I haven't yet. I haven't figured out how to tell him."

"Em you have to tell him. He needs to know" he tells her

"I know" she goes and sits down as the bell rings and he starts his daily lecture.

Emma goes through the school day and is happy that no one has noticed, heard, or said anything about it. As she is leaving school waiting for Manny she get a call on her cell phone. She looks at the number and isn't sure so she answers it any way.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em, It's me…Sean"

* * *

Hmmmmm what will happen? Will she tell him? Find out in the next chapter. And tell me what you think of this one. And was it better from the last chapter. I'll update soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey sorry I would have updated sooner but something came up and I'm recovering from a car accident.

* * *

Emma sits up there on the phone a little surprised.

" Em?" Sean asks

She snaps out of it, "Sean hey how are you?"

Sean answers "Pretty good I guess, What about you?"

"Well… I have been better"

"I miss you Emma." He says sounding a little sad.

"I miss you too Sean." She sits there thinking if she should tell him and how she should tell him"

"Is something wrong Emma?"

"Oh no nothing is wrong." She says sounding a bit nervous.

"Emma I know there is something wrong. Don't forget I know you all too well." He says sounding concerned." Whatever it is Em you can tell me."

"Well…" she pauses," I'm just really…sick that's all" she says lying.

"Oh what's wrong beautiful?" He says trying to make her feel better a little bit and smile.

She couldn't help but smile a little bit." I'm just getting a bad case of the flu I guess. I'm fine really."

"Ok well get better soon Em." He looks seeing he has to go." Well Em… I need to get going I just needed to talk to you for a few mins. I'll call you again soon."

"Ok…" Emma thinks for a min and sounding sad she says,"…I love you Sean." She waits to see if he says it back.

"I love you too Em."

"Bye" she says

"Bye" he says sadly.

They both hang up the phone and Sean goes off to find out his orders. Emma just sits there as Manny walks downstairs.

"Hey Em who was that?" she asks

Emma just has a sadden look on her face," it was Sean."

"Really? Did you tell him?" she looks at Emma.

"No, I didn't get the chance to." Emma puts her head down.

"Emma you have to tell him."

"I know Manny I will." She pulls out her notebook and pen again.

Manny goes and works on homework and Emma sits there on her bed and things.

She starts t write.

_"Dear__ Sean,_

_Hey, how are you? It was good to get to talk to you and hear your voice. Not even words can tell you how much I miss you. I wish we could have talked longer. When do you think you will be coming home? Well school has been school, studying for midterms is stressful. But I get through it. That hoodie of yours that you left me I wear it like all the time and it still smells like __you. You__ should see Jack he is getting so big. There is something I really need to tell you. I would have told you on the phone if I had more time to think about it. Sean remember when we __thought I was pregnant before, then I got my __period (__so I thought) and I wasn't. Well… it wasn't a false alarm. I went to Dr. Ross and __everything and__ found out that I am indeed pregnant. Yes I am sick too so I didn't just lie to you about that. Please don't be mad at me. I will just pray you can be home before the baby is born, because I want you to be there. Yes I am very scared but __I'm__ glad that this all happened __with__ the man that I love with all my heart. Well __it's__ getting late so I will talk to you soon I hope. _

_XOXO_

_Love, Emma"_

Emma takes an envelope out of her folder and puts down the address Sean gave her to send him letters and stuff. She puts a stamp on it. She folds the letter and thinks for a min then she takes her lipstick out of her purse and puts a little on. Then she kisses it where the letter would open. Then she puts it inside the envelope and seals it. Then she kisses the envelope where it opens too. She puts it on here little table by her bed so she will remember it tomorrow.

They go upstairs for dinner then they watch a movie downstairs. Manny looks at Emma. What all did you write to him?"

"Well a lot of things and I told him." Emma gets up and gets ready for bed.

"What do you think he is going to say?" Manny says getting up and gets ready for bed too.

"Manny we have already been through this remember almost 3 months ago." She says.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Manny gets in her bed.

Emma walks over to her bed and gets in it. Before she turns out the light she looks at the letter for Sean and smiles. Then she turns out the light and goes to sleep

A WEEK LATER

Emma is at home tired and lying on her bed all cuddled up in her blankets drifting in and out of sleep when her phone rings.

She yawns, "Hello?"

"Hey Emma."

"Hey Sean" she says

"How are you? Are you feeling better?" he asks

"I'm ok and yeah I'm just tired." She says turning over on her back.

"I got your letter."

"You did? Are you upset about it?"She asks

"No Em why would I be upset? I wasn't before; I'm just surprised that's all. You're 100 sure you are?"

"Yes I'm starting to show a little too." She says putting a hand on her tummy.

"Do you know what it is?" he asks curiously

"No not yet I don't. You're sure you're not upset at all?"

He smiles and laughs a little bit "No Emma, the love of my life is having my baby."

She smiles some. "I'm scared Sean."

"Aw babe it will be ok I know you're scared. I'll be there for you every step of the way when I get back. Until then I'll call you very often and write you a lot to check on my Babies. Oh and I loved the letter."

"Thanks, I love you Sean!" she smiles.

"I love you too Em."

* * *

Well That Chapter 4. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
